It is sometimes desirable to investigate the effects of exposing a sample to a reaction fluid over time. In some systems, a sample may be exposed to a reaction fluid in a first device but must thereafter be transferred from the first device to a data acquisition device to perform the data acquisition. In such systems, the period of time during which the sample is not either exposed to the reaction fluid or maintained in a controlled environment may degrade and/or invalidate the results of the investigation. Accordingly, reducing the time during which a sample is removed from a reaction fluid for the purpose of performing data acquisition may be desirable.